The Revenge of the Devil: Cathy Part 2
by AndiApostoli
Summary: After the events in Cathy, Ponyboy returned to what was left of his life. He now is a senior in high school and has a new loving, supportive girlfriend. But one day he comes face to face with the devil once again, but in a different form.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a sequel to **_**Cathy.**_** I'm not sure exactly how this is going to go, so let's just go with it. C: If you did not read **_**Cathy**_**, then you should go read it otherwise this will make no sense.**

It has been a few years since I heard the name Cathy. Ever since I got home, everyone has been quite sensitive. Like when Johnny, Dally, and my parents died, no one will talk to me anymore. Death is a disease you can catch. I used to think that was bullshit, but now I that's as close to the truth as you could ever be. You don't know how many days and nights I prayed it would turn out to be all a dream, but I would always return to reality.

If I wasn't already fucked up before the whole Cathy incident, I'm pretty fucked up now. Every time I close my eyes, I see Darry's dying eyes. I see Cathy and that satanic closet. I see Jeremy taking his last breath. I can still here Darry's voice when he told me that Two-Bit drank himself to death. Soda, Steve and I are the last remaining members of the gang.

Steve has been real nice to me ever since I got home. Everyone feels bad for me, but no one really believes my story. I told them that Cathy killed Darry; that they believe. But no one believes that she went bat shit crazy and sold her soul to the devil. I guess I never thought they would believe me. Everyone feels bad that my family is broken, but no one feels bad for _what _happened. Hell, Soda was there and he can hardly believe it. I guess I wouldn't believe it either. I don't even want to believe it.

I found one person who is on my side, one person who believes every word I say; Iris. She's the new girl at school. She's experience loss like I have. She knows what it's like. She knows I'm not crazy. Sometimes when I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, she'll hold me and tell me everything is alright. She's the only one I can talk to about my paranoia. With her I feel safe.

I guess there is a God. If God didn't exist, I would have died that night when Cathy's devil child tried killing me. Of course you might argue with me and say it was Soda who saved me. But can you really believe in the devil and not God? How can you believe in one without the other? It's like hot and cold; they may be opposites, but they still go together. I was never big on religion, but now I know that there is a God. God kept me safe when I came face to face with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I am getting no work done because my puppy is so frigging cute. C: This is dedicated to A. E. Zurita. **

I was awoken from my deep slumber by a voice calling my name. "Ponyboy. Poooooonyyyyyyboyyyy. " It sounded like my mother's voice. "Ponyboy." The voice got louder and closer with each syllable. Three years ago I would have thought I was dreaming. Now I know better. This was no voice from my dreams. It was Cathy. "Ponyboy."

My mother's voice and Cathy's sound alike. My mom's was calm and sweet while Cathy's was shrill and annoying. Even so, they sounded alike. When I was little, I was never able to tell them apart. Now I knew.

I didn't move an inch. Instead I calmly asked, "What do you want Cathy? Or am I speaking to the devil disguised as my aunt?"

The voice became urgent. "Ponyboy, this is your mother. I need your help."

"Go away Cathy. You've been entering my mind and whispering to me ever since you died. Give it a break. You'll never be my mom," I said tiredly while I rolled onto my side.

The voice suddenly changed its pitch. "Ponyboy! Your mother wants you to listen to what she has to say." The voice sounded like my father.

"If you must, proceed with this pointless conversation. I need to get back to sleep," I yawned.

"Date with Iris?"

"Yes."

"Ponyboy, I want you to stop seeing that girl. All I can see is trouble coming from her," my mother said.

"You don't know her. If you were really my mother, you would support my decision to be with Iris. You would say she's good for me and we both need each other."

"Pony, I know what's best for you. I can see it. It's not _her _that will cause the problems. It's what follows her. Nothing good can come from being with her," my mother pleaded.

"Bullshit."

"I'm telling you the truth. You need to go back to Cathy's house. Something bad is happening there."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Ponyboy, have I ever talked to you in the afterlife?" my father asked.

"No. Cathy could just be using your voice so I can go back there and get killed. I am never going back there in a million years. Not if my life depended on it. Not even if I knew you were mom and dad."

My mom's voice shrieked. She sounded like she was in a great deal of pain, like she had a knife shoved in her stomach and then pulled, releasing her gooey intestines. Soon her screams turned into what sounded like a dying animal. I clapped my hands tightly around my ears. My father's voice followed in a similar fashion. Soon I was left in silence.

I checked the clock and decided I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. I went into the living room to find Iris sprawled out on the couch. She looked so pretty with her hair messed up around her face. I pulled the blanket up to her chin and walked over to the door.

I opened the door, cigarette in hand, and a note fell out. It was not just any note. It was a note addressed to me. There was no envelope, just a piece of paper folded into fourths with my name scrawled on the top.

I unfolded the note and saw in big bold letters TROUBLE AT CATHY'S. That could only mean two things. One, Cathy was trying to set me up to my eternal doom and two, those really were my parents. There really was trouble at Cathy's. But who could have sent me that note? I only knew two people who lived there, Mr. Englund and Jeremy's girlfriend.

Mr. Englund would never drive down here. He had no idea about Cathy until he read about it in the paper. He was just an English teacher and nothing more, so it had to be Jeremy's girlfriend Lily. I always liked her. She was a nice girl and unlike Jeremy, was very soft and gentle. She complimented him just nice. I think I was drawn to her because she reminded me of my mother, who also had the same name. She was trying to warn me of something. I knew I had to go find out if she was okay.

I looked back inside at Iris. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't think she would want to come with. She knew about how horrible it was and I would never try to bring her into all of this. But I can't leave her. I sat down outside and lit up. I decided to ponder it over a nice smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to take Iris with me the next day. I knew it would be dangerous to take her, but she proved she could handle her own.

YESTERDAY

Iris and I were sitting on her car in the parking lot after school. Iris was telling me about what she wanted to name her kids when the popular cheerleader, Cherry came up to us. "Hi Pony. Can I talk to you?" she asked. She stood with her hip out and her pointer finger was pressed against her lower lip. She was dressed in her white with red trim cheerleading uniform. It was obvious that Iris and Cherry didn't like each other. It was even more obvious that Cherry was trying to flirt with me, and Iris wasn't going to have it.

I kissed Iris on the cheek as I got up. "I'll be right back, dove. I love you," I said.

"Love you too," Iris muttered as she stared angrily at Cherry. Cherry smiled at Iris as she walked with me to her car on the other side of the lot.

"What is it, Cherry?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know iffff," she started. "You would be my boyfriend?"

"No. I'm with Iris. I'm not leaving her for anyone. Sorry," I said as I started to walk away.

Cherry grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Why?" she whined. "I'm so much prettier than her. She doesn't even know how to dress." Iris always wore jeans, a band shirt, and a plaid sweatshirt. I liked it. I don't like it when girls wear a lot of makeup and spend hours in the morning straightening their already straight hair. Iris was naturally beautiful.

Cherry was beautiful, but I feel like she would look plain without a little eye liner, blush, and lip gloss. Cherry was natural too and didn't straighten her curly red hair, and maybe if Iris wasn't here I probably would have said yes to Cherry. But nothing compared to my Iris. We had a connection that was undeniable. She helped me through the toughest time of my life. I would be a fool to give that up.

"I'm sorry Cherry. I'm just not interested." I tried to walk away, but Cherry pulled me back again. This time her lips planted themselves on mine. Her lips were sticky and tasted like cherries.

I could feel Iris's expression harden. I knew deep down inside she was crying, but on the outside, I could feel her fury. I pulled away and ran back to Iris. Iris was already off of her car by the time I got there. She threw her jacket on the hood of her car. Today she was wearing her ripped jeans, AC/DC shirt, and a gray plaid over shirt. It blew in the wind as she angrily walked over by Cherry.

Cherry's pose soon crowded around her. There were other cheerleaders, football players, and a couple baseball players. "What are you doing here?" Cherry sneered. Iris pushed through the crowd and pushed Cherry up against her car.

"Bitch. Try kissing my boyfriend again. I dare you," Iris said.

"Bitch, get off me! He wanted it," Cherry screamed.

Iris shoved Cherry even harder into the car. "Why would he want a prissy, spoiled brat like you? Without your money and looks, you're just a worthless waste of space. Without your money, no one would want to hang out with you. That's the only reason they're friends with you. Maybe Marcia is friends with you because she likes you, but in everyone else's eyes, you're not in unless you're rich. I pity you. You will never know what real friends are like. Soon all your money will be spent and your looks will fade, and then you will have no one. I hope you're happy."

Cherry's eyes wandered from person to person. "At least I have looks and money. You have nothing."

"You're not even worth it," Iris growled and let go of Cherry, but not before giving her one last shove. Iris started to walk away, but then Cherry screamed after her.

"You're just as worthless as me. You're mad at the world because your daddy killed himself in front of you. I bet his last words were 'you did this to me'. He didn't want to deal with having a worthless daughter like you, so he tied the rope around his throat and kicked the chair out. I hope you have a happy worthless life!"

Iris turned around and walked back. Before I could stop her, she punched Cherry in the face. Cherry fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding nose. Cherry screamed some unintelligible words. No one stepped up to help her. Iris grabbed a baseball bat out from one of the baseball player's hands and walked over to Cherry's car.

"At least you'll have your money, right?" Iris screamed before the bat made contact with Cherry's car. "I bet your daddy's wallet it going to be hurting tonight!" Iris continued to beat the shit out of Cherry's car. Everyone stood frozen and afraid of what else Iris might do. She was a loose cannon, my Iris. I too was afraid of what else she might do, but I was also amazed by her beauty. Cherry deserved it, too.

After Iris destroyed the mirrors, fender, and all the glass she could hit, she threw the bat to the ground and walked over to Cherry. She picked Cherry up off the ground and shoved her against the car and shook her. "Now what are you going to do? Your money is gone. But alas, you still have your looks." Iris took out her switch blade and cut a lock of Cherry's hair off. "Pony! I got a souvenir!" she screamed while holding up the hair.

That was when I decided to step in. "Iris, I think you made your point. Let's go." I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her away. She shook off my hand and continued to cut another piece of Cherry's hair off. "No. I'm going to make her my bitch."

I grabbed Iris around the waist and pulled her away. She tried to fight back, but gave up. "Next time you kiss my boyfriend, it will be much worse, slut!" Cherry was hysterically crying. Iris broke free and slashed Cherry's tire. Then she took out a match from her pocket and tried to light it. I grabbed her before she could completely light it. Everyone who witnessed Iris's blow up backed away so we could get through. No one wanted to mess with her after that ordeal.

When we got back to Iris's car and I started to drive home, I finally spoke. "Don't you think that was a little dramatic and unnecessary? Yes, she deserved it, but I think you went overboard."

Iris laughed. "Pone, you know me better than that. You know everything I do have to be theatrical." She had finally calmed down and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back and as we came to a stop sign, I leaned over and kissed her. "Iris, want to get away for a while?"

"Hell yes! Where to?"

"Montana."


	4. Author's Note

**So I will not be posting anything new for a long time. I have finals coming up next week and I reeeeealllllly need to raise my math grade so I don't fail and have to take summer school and repeat the course. :c I also need to focus on the **_**Cathy**_** rewrite. I might post a couple chapters of rewrite and see if critics find it any better than the original. I think the rewrite is better. The original was FanFiction and lacked essential details, and trust me; I got a lot of shit for that. So yeah, I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. I'll try to post more stories in my free time. Also, if anyone is failing math, I found a website where you just type the problem in and it shows you how to do it and gives you the answer. That is how I plan to raise my grade. C: It's called Mathway. Later today I might post something new to keep you entertained. Ciao, doves. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be continuing this story. I have finally finished the **_**Cathy**_ **rewrite. I can't post any chapters of **_**Cathy**_ **on here or else no one will want to publish the actual book. I have combined the original **_**Cathy**_ **with **_**Revenge of the Devil.**_ **I kept only the key parts of Cathy in the rewrite. I added new characters, new settings, new events, and new plot twists. FanFiction **_**Cathy **_**could never compare to the final product of **_**Cathy**_**. The final product is split into four parts.**

**I will give you hints as to what happens in the final product of **_**Cathy**_**. The main character, Ponyboy falls in love with Iris in part one. Iris helps Darry find Pony. Part two explores **_**Cathy**_'**s history. Part three is what you just read in **_**Revenge.**_ **Part four is the final climax. When **_**Cathy **_**gets published, I highly recommend you buying it. I know you guys will love part four. Part four has a huge twist that no one will ever see coming. **

**I'm sorry I can't give you anymore information. Later on I might think of something to write that isn't related to the actual **_**Cathy. **_**Until then, stay golden.**


End file.
